valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodshot (movie)
| Producers = | Writers = | Company = Columbia Pictures Cross Creek Pictures Bona Film Group | Distributor = Sony Pictures | Release_Date = | Running_Time = TBD | Rating = PG-13 | Budget = | Previous = | Next = }} Bloodshot is an upcoming superhero film by starring Vin Diesel as the titular hero Bloodshot, a soldier who is brought back from the edge of death and turned into a cybernetic super-soldier, without his memories. He must find out who he is, and use his newfound abilities to solve a dark conspiracy. The film is scheduled to be theatrically released in the United States on March 13, 2020, by Sony Pictures. It is the first major motion picture based on the Valiant Universe, and the second official live-action adaptation of Bloodshot, after the Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe webseries. Synopsis Based on the bestselling comic book, Vin Diesel stars as Ray Garrison, a soldier recently killed in action and brought back to life as the superhero Bloodshot by the RST corporation. With an army of nanotechnology in his veins, he’s an unstoppable force –stronger than ever and able to heal instantly. But in controlling his body, the company has sway over his mind and memories, too. Now, Ray doesn’t know what’s real and what’s not – but he’s on a mission to find out.Bloodshot Movie: Synopsis Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Plot Summary Cast * as Bloodshot / Ray Garrison * as Jimmy Dalton * as Dr. Emil Harting * as Kareena Pillai * as Gina DeCarlo * as Axe * as Wilfred Wigans * as Tibbs * as Nick Baris Notes * This film was initially billed as the start of a "cinematic universe" of Valiant films, with Harbinger, Harbinger Wars, and Faith being some of the other concepts set to appear. However, in September 2019, Paramount acquired the film rights to the Valiant Universe from Sony Pictures, with the exception of Bloodshot. This divide makes the idea of a Valiant Cinematic Universe unlikely, at least one that features Bloodshot.Harbinger Movie Moves To Paramount, Divides Valiant Comics Movie Universe (Sep 11, 2019 by Screenrant) * A novelization of the film, aptly named Bloodshot: The Official Movie Novelization, is set to release alongside it. Quotes Gallery Posters Bloodshot Poster.jpg Bloodshot International Poster.jpg Teaser Images File:Bloodshot Coming Soon.jpg|'Coming Soon' One-of-a-Kind Promotional Cover A very special variant cover featuring Vin Diesel's look as Bloodshot was created for ; limited to one copy only and illustrated by Lewis LaRosa (Diesel's favorite Valiant artist), and signed by Diesel. The pose was inspired by Diesel's favorite Bloodshot pose, from Cary Nord's cover for . The issue was sold as part of a charity gaming auction called "Game4Paul", and was technically the first look at Diesel as Bloodshot.Paul Walker's Game4Paul Charity Event Will Feature Exclusive Vin Diesel Xbox One And More From The Bloodshot Set (October 11, 2018 by comicbook.com) This art later served as the inspiration for the film's first poster. BSS 012 VARIANT-DIESEL LAROSA.jpg|'One-Of-A-Kind Variant Cover' by Lewis LaRosa Trailers BLOODSHOT - Official Trailer (HD) BLOODSHOT – International Trailer BLOODSHOT – International Trailer 2 References External links * * * Hard science, no universe: How 'Bloodshot' aims to reboot superhero movies: Director Dave Wilson and Hivemind's Dinesh Shamdasani and Hunter Gorinson unpack the surprise superhero movie of 2020. (October 21, 2019 on Inverse.com) * Bloodshot Director Reveals How Vin Diesel's 9-Year-Old Son and Jeff Lemire Inspired the Film (November 15, 2019 on Newsarama.com) Category:Bloodshot